Dance of Flames
by heavy-metal.ninja.goddess
Summary: You promised to pick up the pieces when my world shatters, my Hero, and not once have you failed me. You illuminate the darkness in my world. You are as sure as the sunrise, yet mysterious in many ways, much like a moon that shows many faces..


"Dance of Flames" - A Legend of Zelda fanfiction oneshot

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own the Legend of Zelda universe, or any of its characters (I wish I did, though. The games would have a lot more Zelda/Link interaction ;) ROMANTIC interaction, mind you! But alas, I do not possess even a fraction of the game creators' brilliance or creativity..)

**RATING: **M for mature content (detailed sexual content. Graphic, but not unpleasantly so ;) )

**STORY ABSTRACT/SHORT SUMMARY**: "You promised to pick up the pieces when my world shatters, my Hero, and not once have you failed me. You illuminate the darkness in my world. You are as sure as the sunrise, yet mysterious in many ways, much like a moon that shows many faces.."

-This is my absolute first ever piece of fanfiction. It's set a year or so after the events in Twilight Princess. This idea has been floating around in my head for the past few months and I felt the need to draw it out. I love very artistic and passionate romance, so this story displays that kind of artsy and "fluffy" romance xD Anyways, just for a bit of..interesting..mention? This idea (the love scene, mainly) was inspired by a song.

Search "Dearly Beloved" by Yoko Shimomura from the video game Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded (yes, the Re:Coded version. There are several versions of this song and it's SPECIFICALLY the Re:Coded version that inspired me to write this fic) on YouTube. It's such a beautiful and heart-warming song, and for some reason, every time I listen to it, I just picture a beautiful love scene underneath the moonlight.

I hope you enjoy it! CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is most welcome, and highly appreciated!

(ONESHOT)

* * *

><p>The light from the campfire danced around the midst of her beautiful violet eyes, though the once soothing flames did nothing to ease her distress at this point. She shuddered involuntarily, and tightened her cloak around her shoulders, even if there was not a single gust of cold wind penetrating the air surrounding her. She breathed a sigh of desolation, then sat completely still, letting the crackling sounds of the fire in front of her drift to her ears, yet she remained so far away and distant from her surroundings.<p>

The Princess of Hyrule was seated on one of the few wooden logs that encircled a bright and vibrant campfire. It was only early evening, yet the moon shone brightly in the darkened sky, illuminating the lands and bodies of water below it. A few other campfires nearby were lit as well, with wooden logs surrounding them too. A few knights from the Hylian army were seated on these logs, chattering and mumbling about themselves. The knights and their Princess were currently situated deep in the heart of a beautiful island; its location was adjacent to the land of Hyrule, and it rested deep within the waters of the Abbatia Ocean.

They were currently occupying a very large and empty space completely encompassed by dense pine trees. Outside this circle of trees lay the edge of the island, outlined by the depths of dark blue waters. The sand was a beautiful beige-white color, powdery in texture, and completely soft to the touch. It was here, in between the brushes of trees, that they chose to set up their camp to rest for the night.

Zelda sighed gently and shut her eyes while rubbing her temples with her middle and index fingers; the stress she received from her worrying has left with her with a pounding headache. She stopped rubbing her temples and settled for disquietly laying her hands on her lap as she opened her eyes to stare out into the small forest nearby, lost and wrapped up in her own thoughts.

_I am curious as to what tomorrow has in store for us, _she thought through the pain in her temples. _If only I knew for sure what would become of tomorrow's battle, _she sighed wearily. She had insisted that she accompany her knights into battle, in spite of the protests made by many. She promised to be of aid to them, if not in battle then in healing, through her use of magic.

This was because Hyrule had been plunged into war again, with a kingdom from the East bringing about the violent bloodshed. Hyrule had barely begun its recovery period from the damage caused by Ganondorf (and Zant, for that matter), and yet here was another disturbance in the peace.

King Johanne, a tall, dark-haired man with tan skin and a heavyset build, was the sovereign ruler of Afflegio Kingdom of the East. He had sought the opportunity to attack Hyrule in its previously weakened state; his lust for wealth and power seemingly insatiable at this point. He had initially declared war upon Hyrule by sending several disguised and armed warriors to attack and raid a group of caravans sent to Hyrule Castletown market from Kakariko Village. These caravans were filled with different kinds of goods and supplies, and would have greatly aided Hyrule's current state; they contained things needed to rebuild destroyed homes, food for the needy, and other things. After the disguised warriors attacked, however, absolutely nothing was left. The delivery-men directing the caravans themselves had not been spared, for their throats were brutally sliced open. They were found, along with the burned and empty caravans, on an open path in Hyrule Field, seemingly left to asphyxiate on their own blood.

Zelda shuddered once more; the thought of such heartless brutality had not settled easily in her stomach. The uneasiness had tied in with her anxiety for the following day; it was rumored that tomorrow's battle was indeed going to be a ferocious carnage. Rumors had surfaced that King Johanne hired the most skilled sorcerers and magicians from Arbiter's Grounds in Gerudo Valley to raise an army of the undead to alleviate his knights in battle; other rumors that had arisen spoke of all kinds of other unfathomable and fearsome creatures, including gargantuan moblins riding on boars, stalfos knights of immense skill, and merciless darknuts. These were just a few examples of what creatures may appear on the battlefield.

"Link, my love, where are you?" Zelda mumbled under her breath in anguish. The leading knight of the Hylian army had undoubtedly affirmed his Princess and her knights of his physical and mental support in this battle; however, he still had yet to make his appearance, for he was leading another set of Hylian knights forward in a separate battle. They were on Hyrule Field, protecting the castle and townsfolk from a dispatch of Afflegian knights.

_But that was weeks ago! _Zelda thought to herself in heartbroken apprehension. _Surely he would be back by now? _

She shut her eyes and let out a shaky breath.

_Link, where could you be? I have prayed a numerous amount of times to the Goddesses for your safe return. Please be alright. _

Zelda shifted uncomfortably on the log, her stoic facial expression almost betraying what she felt inside. Her once straight posture now melted into that of a slouch. On the outside, it looked as though the Princess was simply just relaxing, on the inside, however, she was simply too distraught and filled with worry to hold herself upright.

She sight yet again, and brought her fingers to rub her pain-filled temples in another attempt to ease the pain. She was about to enter a state of perturbed tranquil when two knights encircling the campfire alongside hers interrupted her thoughts with their discussion.

"That's it, we're doomed. There's no possible way we can be victorious in tomorrow's battle," mumbled one knight while he rested his chin on his left fist. He was seated on a thick log, his facial expression drawn in defeated anxiety while he stared into the fire.

"I agree," spoke up another knight, seated on a log across from the first knight. "Sir Link has promised to aid us in battle. And yet, he has not appeared. Where is he? Is he not a courageous soldier? A leader of this army? Perhaps the news of tomorrow's battle has him cowering in fear..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The two knights jumped in surprise as a third voice, belonging to the Princess herself, impeded their conversation in anger.

"Princess?" questioned the first knight in slight apprehension, as both knights turned to face her from their campfire.

"I will not simply sit here in silence whilst you two speak of the impending battle in such defeated tones," her voice settled on being stern, for she tried to be polite and keep calm despite her anger, "and I will most CERTAINLY not sit here, silenced, whilst you speak of Sir Link in such a disrespectful manner." Her neck was craned to face the two knights, and a sharp scowl settled on her features.

"But your highness!" interjected the second knight, "Sir Link promised to assist us in this upcoming battle. He gave us hope that he will return very soon, but his promise was made weeks ago! Why has he still not graced us with his wonderful presence?" he sneered, his last question for the Princess bit with heavy sarcasm. "Surely he would be here by now," he continued on, despite the fact that the Princess opened her mouth to argue with him, "unless he, as I aforementioned, has fled in fear?" with this, he snickered lightly.

"Sir Link is one of the most, if not, then the absolute MOST courageous man in all of Hyrule," Zelda began, her heart swelling at the thought of her lover's bravery and loyalty, "he has fought many battles, wars, even, in the past, and not once has his courage faltered. His destiny to be the hero who will save us all had been thrust upon him, albeit unexpectedly, he took it in stride, and never lost sight of his goal: to save Hyrule Kingdom and all of its people," with this, Princess Zelda smiled lightly, her thoughts temporarily consumed by Link: his strong form, his smile, his deep, bright blue eyes, and his kisses.

"Your Majesty," the second knight's voice butted into her thoughts yet again.

"Your Majesty," he repeated, when she said nothing in return, "how sure are you that Sir Link is still alive, even?"

The question took Zelda by surprise and collapsed on her like a pile of heavy bricks. She felt as though an arrow had been shot through her heart, and her eyes widened as she felt a combination of emotions. Shocked; shocked at this knight's lack of respect and defiance. Angry; angry that he had even spoken of such a thing, and in THAT manner! And lastly, trepidation; trepidation that her deepest and most undesired fear had been voiced by another. The thoughts shook her to the bone, and made her skin turn to ice, regardless of the fact that she was sitting close to her campfire. Her heart shattered, and she felt as though it had been viciously torn out of her chest. The sudden feeling of being hollow had taken over her body, her soul, and she felt tears of immeasurable agony beginning to prickle at the corners of her eyes.

Link...dead?

"Your majesty," the second knight apparently did not want to relent, "we haven't heard from Sir Link in weeks! Not a single letter, or messenger, or sign from the Goddesses, even, had been sent! Furthermore -"

"Excuse me gentlemen, I apologize deeply for interrupting, but I tire now," Zelda cut in, trying to keep her voice from trembling, and refusing to let the tears fall, especially in front of these two knights. "I must head to my tent now and rest. We must head out early tomorrow morning. You do best to rest tonight as well. Be in good preparation for tomorrow," with that, she rose from the log she was sitting on, turned her back to the knights, and briskly walked in the opposite direction. She angered herself even more when she failed to keep the tears from falling.

...

Zelda somehow found herself entering the small forest that bordered their rest area and stopped upon entering. Instead of returning to her tent to rest like she had initially intended to do, she could not fool herself into thinking that she could actually sleep, especially in her current emotional state. She had instead walked, and walked, then eventually found herself running, to where, she knew not. She just knew that she needed to get away from those knights and their curious eyes, and their wondering whispers. Her heart was wrenching in great pain, and she subconsciously decided to let her feet carry her to wherever they felt like carrying her to.

_Zelda, what are you doing? _she mentally interrogated herself. _You know naught of knowing how to properly travel through a dense and thickened forest, let alone during the darkened hours of the evening! _she mentally scolded herself. She sighed once more and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. She decided to let the moonlight and the Goddesses guide her to wherever it was that she was going, hoping to get there as safely as possible.

She walked straight ahead and carefully stepped over low tree branches, so as to not trip or injure her foot.

_Going barefoot was certainly not the most intellectual idea.._ she chided herself. _But then again, you were not doing much thinking when you started running in the first place! _she shook her head.

She pressed onward, still shaken from her encounter with the knights, but curiosity and wonderment got the better of her and she decided to semi explore the forest, alone, and in a slight daze. This island was clearly unfamiliar to her, for it was a small stretch of land between Hyrule and Afflegio, and she had never traveled outside of Hyrule before. She and the knights had settled there for the time being, waiting for the crack of dawn to quickly and discreetly travel to Afflegio, in an attempt to catch Johanne's knights by surprise. She quietly continued on, more than curious at this point, while holding her hands out in front of her to feel her way through, dodging and ducking springing tree branches to the best of her ability. She was careful to not step on rocks or other things.

After blindly groping her way through the darkened trees, she was finally able to make her way onto clear land once again. She was met by a beautiful sight and could not keep herself from gasping in surprised delight.

She was met with the sight of a magnificently large and open expanse of sand; it was the shoreline of the island. The sand gave an alluringly soft feel to the soles of her feet, and as she stepped forward slightly in awe, it caressed the bottom of her feet. Beyond that, however, lay the beautiful deep blue, almost black, waters of the ocean. Its waves were calm, only slight in movement, and it would, from time to time, come forward to gently stroke the coastline, then recede back into its original state. Its depths could not be seen by the naked eye, and Zelda could only imagine how deep the waters must be, and what sort of sea creatures were housed there. The moonlight glittered across the water like shimmering diamonds. She could also see, off in the distance, mountains of colossal size that were covered by the mist from the ocean and the shadows of the darkened night sky. Only a few glimmering stars could be seen in the midst of the evening.

The sound of the waves delicately colliding with the shore brought a sense of peace to Zelda. The fears brought up in the earlier conversation had not left her mind entirely, but the serene scenery around her pacified her angst, even if only for now. She slowly made her way, enjoying the feel of the sand against her feet, to the edge of the island. She crept closely to the water, up to the point that when the water touched the shore, it softly splayed over her bare feet.

She stood there, staring out into the water, admiring the enthralling view before her. She shut her eyes, letting herself be lost in the sound of the waves. The scent of the water had slipped into her nose, and she let out a breath of composed relaxation. She calmly opened her eyes.

_How romantic, _she thought suddenly. The abrupt realization of how romantic this situation was brought immediate pain into her heart, and she gasped as though she had been physically struck. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Link," she whispered, her voice beginning to shake uncontrollably, "please, be alive..."

She was about to let more tears of pain fall when, out of nowhere, another voice cut into her thoughts.

"Oh, Princess, why WOULDN'T I be alive?" said a familiar and masculine voice just right behind her, in a teasing tone.

That voice seemed all too familiar. Eyes widening, she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Could it be? She slowly turned around and saw..

"LINK!"

She ran to him and threw her arms around him. He was in his usual green garb, and wore a long black riding cloak over his shoulders. He was without his hat, and his dirty blonde hair was flowing freely in the light breeze. His bright blue eyes were gleaming in the moonlight, twinkling with happiness as he wrapped his arms around Zelda's smaller frame. She breathed in his scent, and detected hints of his usual cologne. She couldn't have been more comforted with this realization. She tightened her arms around his back, and buried her face deeply into his neck, gently flowering it with soft kisses.

"Link," she began, breathless from the sudden shift in her emotions. She was filled with excitement and pure joy at seeing him again, safe and alive. "Where were you? How did you get here, even? I've- I've been so worried..I was wondering when you were coming back, and if you were okay, and and-"

"Hush, love," he said softly into her ear, kissing the side of her head at the same time. "As for how I got here," he smiled, "my angel, I've traveled amongst these waters many times, and explored so many islands, I could make one dizzy with my stories of adventure," his smile widened into a grin as he kept speaking, "It wasn't difficult for me to find you. I have been yearning to be by your side since the split second I left it in the first place."

He continued on, "I am, however, deeply apologetic for keeping you and the knights waiting. It's just that the knights I was with and I ran into a bit of trouble, but it was not something that was challenging to get rid of."

With this, she pulled away from him slightly and looked him straight in the eye, worry lining her beautiful features.

"Trouble, Link? What kind of trouble did you run into?" she brought her right hand to delicately caress his left cheek with her fingers.

"You need naught worry about my safety, my love, but it was just a bit of a hassle. After dealing with Johanne's soldiers, we thought we were finished. But it seems that he had other tricks up his sleeve; he summoned foul beasts to aid his fallen soldiers. But alas, love, after much hardship, we defeated these foul beasts. I sent many knights back to their homes to rest until they are called to duty once again. I, however, could not rest, having been separated from you for far too long."

He took her right hand in his left and brought it up to his lips, caressing the smooth skin of her palms in fluttering kisses. He shut his eyes and held her hand against his left cheek as he sighed and opened his mouth to speak.

"My love, the emotional affliction I have felt whilst being separated from you was almost too much to bear. It was, and I mean this with every fiber of my existence, something more agonizing than receiving an inflicted wound from one of Johanne's beasts. Zelda, I have missed you. Terribly so," he opened his eyes, leaving them half-lidded with emotion to stare at Zelda, his chest swelling with tender affection. He carefully let go of her hand and put both hands on either side of her waist and brought her to rest against his body. She accepted this without hesitation and wrapped her arms around him once more, her head resting on his strong and broad chest.

"Link, I was..utterly terrified," she whispered compassionately into his chest, "I was curious to know of your whereabouts and your well-being. I have screamed to the Goddesses many a prayer for you. I had faith that you were alright, that you would come back as soon as you could, there is not a single doubt concerning that. Yet, in the back of my mind, a small part of me wondered if..if.."

"If?" he settled for tenderly stroking the long tresses of her light brown hair with one hand while firmly holding her waist with the other.

"If you were..gone," she uttered softly, biting her lip as she let one lone tear slip from her eye and roll down her cheek.

He chuckled lightly and she let herself be absorbed in the vibration in his chest as he did so. Then, however, she pulled away from him sternly and looked him straight in the eye, her hands gripping his upper arms.

"What exactly is so funny, my hero?" she scowled in half-irritation.

"You thought I was gone, Zelda. You thought that I would leave you?" He cocked his head to one side and stared straight into her eyes.

"I tried to put the thought deep in the back of my mind, Link. Yet, one of the knights brought it up earlier, and in such a tone of disrespectful mockery," her frown deepened at this, remembering the knight from the earlier brought a feeling of disdain in her chest.

"A knight?" he wondered aloud, then shook his head. "My love, he is but a lowly soldier, leave him and his empty words be," he sighed. "I, however, want you to remember something. No matter what happens, no matter what situation I am in, or where I am, I will never, EVER leave your side. I will always be here with you, by your side, and in your heart. To comfort you, to protect you, to guide you, and to love you. If I fail to do this, then may the very hands of death creep upon my soul and steal it away. For, without you, I am nothing, and without you, my Princess, my life would cease to exist." He brought his hand from around her waistline to gently caress his way, feeling the curves on the side of her body, to grip her cheek.

She relished in his caress, and tilted her head to fit in his hand. She felt the fires of passion and love burn on the inside of her body.

"Link," she whispered. "I love you, from within the deepest recesses of my heart. And I too, will cease to exist if I ever lose you. The fires in my heart burn brighter and stronger then ever, and nothing, absolutely nothing, will ever put those flames to rest. Link," she sighed as her voice lowered to a whisper, "it has been far too long since I've last felt your touch."

With this, she slowly leaned forward and closed the space in between them, shutting her eyes while her lips met his in a gentle passion. He replied without delay, his lips melting against hers. He let his hands run along the smooth of her back, gripping her body through her cloak and her nightgown. She sighed against his lips in desire and wrapped her arms around his neck, their kiss growing more heated and passionate by the minute.

She broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his, her eyes still closed.

"Link," she murmured softly, "love me."

He brushed her nose with a gentle kiss and said, "Princess, I already do love you," he paused and kissed her right cheek, "I always have," he kissed her left cheek, "and I always will, until the day that I stop breathing," he captured her lips again in a most intoxicating kiss.

She moaned into his kiss as her desire grew, and brought her hands against his firm chest. He broke away from her lips to gently nibble on her left earlobe as he tightened his grip around her. She moaned from the sensations, but he did not stop there. He gently traced a path with his lips down her jawline, kissing and gently suckling his way down to her neck. Once at her neck, he softly nipped at it, enjoying the feeling of her body shuddering in pleasure as she gasped.

"Oh my Goddesses, Link," she moaned as she gripped the front of his riding cloak tightly in closed fists, eyes falling shut as she tilted her head back.

He kissed her neck one more time and brought his hands to her shoulders to slide her cloak off. She removed her hands from his chest and let him slide it off her body, leaving her in just her thin nightgown. It was light blue in color, and the material was a soft, expensive cotton. It was tightly held against her body, and ended at mid-thigh. The neckline was low, but not distastefully so. Link enjoyed seeing the sight of her standing there, body full of want and desire for him, in a less-than-modest nightgown.

"My Hero seems to enjoy what he is seeing," she said breathlessly, and grinned. His cheeks reddened slightly at this. "But alas, I have anticipated for your return long enough, my Hero."

She leaned forward and kissed him feverishly, her lips moving against his in a wild passion. Her hands swiftly undid the front of his cloak and pushed it off as well. She broke away from the kiss quickly to take his shirt off, and he complied, lifting his arms up and letting his shirt go up and over his head. Zelda quickly threw his shirt aside and pressed her lips against his once more. Her hands roamed over the front of his body, searching, caressing, and feeling. She wanted to familiarize herself again with how his warm skin felt against her fingertips.

They pulled away from each other slightly, both of them gasping for air. She looked him straight in the eyes as she traced shapes against the bare skin of his muscular chest. He inhaled sharply and closed his eyes, while uttering a soft groan. She bit her lip lustfully and glanced down at his body, taking in his smooth, muscled chest and perfectly toned abs. She let her fingers glide down to trace his hardened stomach, allowing her fingers to dip into the crevasses between each ab. Her fingertips seemingly sought to connect with his soul through their touch. His arms gripped her shoulders a bit more tightly, but most certainly not enough to bring her pain.

He took her hands in his to stop her exploration, and brought them up to his lips and kissed each of her fingertips. He then opened his mouth and let his tongue glide smoothly along her fingertips, licking in between each one teasingly.

Her knees buckled and she almost lost balance as need tore through her body. Link noticed this and made movement to sit down, wrapping his arms around Zelda's waist to bring her down with him. He then sat on the sand, his legs stretched out in front of him, with Zelda sitting on his lap, facing him, her legs wrapped around his waist, and her arms wrapped around his neck. She leaned her face down to his and kissed him yet again, and this time he brought his hand up to softly grip her left breast through her nightgown and bra in his right palm. She moaned loudly into his kiss and pushed her chest against his hand, her body begging for more.

He needed not to be told twice. He then brought his other hand to grip her other breast, and squeezed lightly. Her body shook in delightful pleasure, and he then guided his thumbnails to trace circles around her nipples, feeling himself harden even more in his breeches. Her nipples tightened and hardened in reply, and she rapidly broke away from the kiss and leaned her head back, her hair falling over her back like a waterfall, and moaned his name out.

"Link," she choked out a strangled moan.

He stopped his ministrations for a moment, and gently lifted Zelda up off his lap to gather her nightgown in his hands and slide it off her body. He pulled it up and over her head as she brought her arms up and he tossed it to the side like she had done his shirt earlier.

"Zelda, you're so beautiful," he took in the sight of her wearing lightly colored bra and underwear.

He kissed her neck and kissed his way down her collarbone, then retreated slightly to wrap his arms around her and unclasp her bra. She felt her bra loosen from around her body and felt it slide off. He tossed her bra to the side as well.

He moaned, his body filling with more need and desire, if that were even possible, at the sight of her wonderfully sized breasts. Her rosy pink nipples were peaked from his touches and the cool night air, a beautiful color contrast to her smooth, creamy white skin. He placed his hands on her back and pulled her closer, his mouth capturing her right nipple in between his lips. He delicately nibbled and suckled on her nipple, his tongue flickering to meet the tip every now and then.

Zelda gasped and felt herself becoming even more moist, for her panties were now soaked and heated beyond measure. She felt Link's hardness prodding up at her through her panties and his tunic bottoms and white leggings. She reached her hand downward to his clothe-covered groin while he continued to nibble on her nipple and move on to her other breast. She gently gripped and stroked his manhood through his clothes.

He gave out a guttural groan and stopped his movements for a minute as lust flooded his body, and he involuntarily jerked his hips upward to meet her hand's caress.

He looked to his side and found his riding cloak, and quickly grabbed it to place it behind him. He leaned back to lay down on it and took Zelda with him, her body gracefully falling on top of his, her breasts tauntingly brushing against his bare chest. He snaked his hands in between their bodies to pinch and tease her nipples, earning another moan in reply. It was music to his ears.

He then rolled her over so that he was on top of her, and bent forward to lay a trail of kisses, starting from her collarbone, going down the curve of her right breast, down to the area around her ribcage, to her flat and toned stomach, and down to the hem of her panties. She gasped at this, her hands on either side of her body, gripping the cloak underneath her tightly.

He then sat up, perched himself on his knees near her right side, and put his hands on either side of her hips, hooking his fingers within the hem of her panties. She lifted her hips up slightly and he slowly slid her panties off her body, feeling the curves of her hips and toned legs as he did so.

The sight of her completely naked before him almost made him lose control, but he remained calm, just for her. Love flooded his heart as he stared down at her beautiful body in adoration. It was during this time, however, that she noticed her state of dress in comparison to his, and flashed a flirtatious smile.

"My brave Hero, I think our current state of dress is a bit lopsided, don't you think?" she asked him. He smiled and still said nothing. She sat up and kissed his stomach, then unbuckled his belt, watching as his tunic bottom went loose around his body. He then stood up quickly and removed his boots, along with his tunic and white leggings, now fully naked before her as well.

Her breath hitched in her throat and her heart pounded with love and desire. His manhood sprung before her, firm, large, and thick. She took her right hand and wrapped it around his manhood, and stroked it lovingly, letting her eyes go upward to stare into his face. He moaned and thrust his hips forward, and she continued stroking him, lost in his drawn facial expressions and the sound of his breathy moans.

After a short while she felt him place her hand around his, making her stop her motion around his manhood altogether. She looked up into his face questioningly, and he smiled and said, "Not too fast, my love."

She chuckled a bit and brought her hands to his arms and pulled him on top of her while she laid on her back. She felt his manhood brushing against her inner thighs and against her entrance. She shuddered and cried out softly.

With this, Link leaned back and rested onto his left side, using his left elbow to hold him upright. He gazed into her eyes and brought his right hand down to caress her inner thigh, letting his fingers graze against her skin lightly. She sighed in pleasure and let herself relax against his hand, instinctively opening her legs for him. He brought his hand to her entrance, feeling the warmth and wetness emitted from it. He gently rubbed at her clit with his thumb and she widened her eyes and gasped. He then pushed his middle finger in, and made a circling motion inside of her with it. She called out and arched her back in wanton pleasure. He bent down and kissed the curve of her right breast as he inserted in another finger, and continued making circling motions inside of her until she could bear it no longer.

"Link, p-please," she cried out, "make love to me!"

He gently slid his fingers out of her as she widened her legs even more. He then pushed himself up off his elbow and positioned himself between her legs. He glanced down at her, taking pleasure in the sight of her beautifully nude figure lying beneath him, her chest heaving up and down as she breathed deeply.

He put his hand on his manhood and guided himself into her entrance. She felt the tip slide into her and she inhaled sharply, and closed her eyes tightly. He leaned forward and placed his arms on either side of her head, and he stopped to look down into her face, wanting to make sure he hadn't hurt her.

"Zelda?" he whispered gently, voice laced with love and concern.

She opened her eyes and gave a look of utmost pleasure, as if daring him to continue on. He nodded once and pushed himself into her further, and groaned with pleasure at the feeling. She was so tight and warm around him, enveloping him wonderfully. She felt him pull out of her, not all the way, and then thrust back into her. She moaned and gripped his back.

He fell into a rhythm, marveling at the sight of her breasts bouncing with each impact of his thrusts. She moaned his name lovingly, her voice like a siren song, drifting into his ears, and getting lost on the breath of the wind. The moonlight shone brightly into her eyes. Her eyes, bright, and full of love, were starting straight into his, filled with the fires of undying love. She gave her soul to him, and he gave his heart to her. The union of the two lovers, in mind, body, and soul, was a union that no person, nor beast, could ever hope to break. He bent down and rested his forehead against hers and sweetly kissed her.

Her moans were growing louder now, more desperate, and she brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist, her arms wrapping around his upper back even more tightly.

"Link," she called out, voice coveted with lust and extreme pleasure, "please, go faster!"

He complied, and quickened his pace. She was reaching her climax; he could tell from the way her eyelids were fluttering open and closed, and from how her moans increased in volume. He quickened his pace even more, and she was gratifyingly shocked at how fast he could move his hips into hers.

Before she knew it, she began to feel the quakes of her impending orgasm being brought to light, and the muscles in her body spasmed out of control as she came, arching her back.

She screamed loudly in fully satisfied ecstasy, screaming Link's name out, over and over again, into his neck. She dug her fingernails into the skin on his back, scratching her way from his shoulders down to the top of his buttocks as she lost control. Feeling her walls clench around him, her climax then brought about his own, and he came too, for her, his arms trembling. He moaned her name out loudly in reply, and spilled his seed into her body.

He shakily brought himself down from on top of her, resting his back on his now crumpled cloak, at her side. He pulled her cloak from the heap of tossed clothing next to him and placed it over the two of them like a blanket. He then wrapped his left arm around her upper back, and she tiredly guided herself into his embrace, her body curving perfectly into his, while she laid on her right side. She rested her head on top of his chest and brought her left hand to his navel, absent-mindedly tracing shapes on it lightly with her fingernail.

"My lovely Princess," he spoke softly after awhile, as if not wanting to disturb the quiet, "I love you, more than you could ever imagine." He kissed the top of her head.

"And I, you, my courageous Hero," she whispered, welcoming the feeling of drowsiness weighing upon her. "I love you more than words can possibly describe."

He smiled against the top of her hair, and he too let the drowsiness take over. She felt his soothing strokes on her back go slack, and she glanced up to his face to see him fast asleep. She smiled, leaned forward, and lightly kissed his lips. She rested her head on his chest once more, feeling the weight of exhaustion slipping onto her. She sighed tiredly, yet her heart was filled with something beyond contentment.

Even with the thought of the raging war that Hyrule had been submerged into, the Princess felt not a trace of worry or fear. Her Hero, a man of great strength and noble courage, was by her side and would never part from her. The feeling of being fully secure, both physically and emotionally, filled her heart and her body. He would fight for her, and alongside her. He would protect her and love her like he had always promised. She smiled softly at this thought, shut her eyes, and was soon consumed by a world of peaceful dreams.

His love for her was something she would never have to doubt.


End file.
